


Cross And Leo (A Leg For Understanding)

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Major Character Injury, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: How did it all go so wrong?The blues were never competent. Never. Why did it have to be different today? Diancie, Cross, Leo, Zachary and Chaos were just going about their day. Everything seemed so normal. They had recieved a supply drop and were unloading it. Infact, if anything, it should have been a great day! But it wasn't. That was made quite clear to Cross when they heard the sound of a sniper rifle being shot.





	

How did it all go so wrong?

The blues were never competent. _Never_. Why did it have to be different today? Diancie, Cross, Leo, Zachary and Chaos were just going about their day. Everything seemed so normal. They had recieved a supply drop and were unloading it. Infact, if anything, it should have been a great day! But it wasn't. That was made clear when they heard the sound of a sniper rifle being shot.

They had all ran in different directions. Chaos and Zachary managed to get back to base and Diancie hid god knows where. She had oddly great hiding skills. That just left Cross and Leo who both hid behind one of the boxes they had been unpacking out of. The blues stopped shooting so they had figured it was fine. Cross groaned. "Ugh, these blues are..."

"...the absolute worst" Leo finished. He raised his head slightly to peek over the box and then instantly went back down. "Ugh, they're still there!" He snarled; grabbing his pistol out of his pocket and starting to put bullets in it. "Do you think that when they get down here, they might try and take the sweet energy sword i saw over there?" Leo asked.

"What-oh for... we might die and thats what you're complaining about?" Cross questioned. "Typical" He rolled his eyes. "Just like the applejuice"

"Excuse me!?" Leo hissed. "That was _MY_ applejuice and you stole it, remember?" He reminded angrilly.

"Yeah, but!" He raised a hand. "You're the one that left it all alone. I didn't know it was even yours!" He poked out his tongue childishly. "Bitch" He added teasingly.

"Why YOU!?" Leo put his hands on his hips, glaring at his teammate.

This was normal for them. _Always_ fighting. Usually, they fought for a very long time and blue team would just leave. Thats how it always was. So, of course, they were obviously surprised when they saw a grenade being thrown at them inbetween their usual dose of daily bickering. "Oh shit" Cross muttered.

Cross jumped out the way of the grenade landing flat on his belly behind a box of pistols. He was panting and out of breath. He heard blue team say something before leaving. They must have not noticed him escaping the explosion. He took a deep breath and sat up. "Leo... _you_ fucking idiot... that was so _your_ fault we got caught!" He blamed. No response. "Leo?" He called again. Still nothing. Cross stood up weakly and looked over to see Leo unconcious. One of his legs was covered in blood. "LEO!?" He screeched.

\---

Cross couldn't think. He remembered Zachary, Diancie and Chaos running over and picking Leo up; dragging his unconcious body back to base and him following them but... he didn't understand what was happening. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen. This war was dumb and both teams comprised of idiots. They were never meant to achieve their goal. Blue team was never supposed to actually knock one of them down... and why did it have to be Leo? I mean, its not like Cross cared about him. He **didn't.** That was their thing after all. Hating eachother.

So why did he feel like crying?

\---

Leo has lost a leg. Chaos is working on a new robotic leg for the guy and when its done, he'll be able to walk again. Cross has felt like hes been spending a lot of time with Leo lately. Even more then usual. The guy can't walk so he needs help. Besides, he was ordered too by Diancie. He wouldn't have helped Leo otherwise... right?

Besides that, Leos not unconcious anymore. He's in a lot of pain but then again he did lose a leg. Honey-Lemon dropped off a basket of sweets, including applejuice as an apology. She said something about an A.I. fiasco or whatever. Cross wasn't listening. Cross didn't care. Cross wanted nothing to do with this. He didn't want the sweets despite how good they looked. He hated them. The blues. Why would they do this? They had never done anything like this before after all.

\---

Cross sighed as he sat down, patiently waiting for the door to open. Leo was getting his new leg attached. It was taking forever, but Cross didn't mind. He could wait.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Alright" Chaos groaned. "Its done" He said, leaving Cross and Leo alone as he walked away. He didn't give a crap honestly.

Leo finally walked out the door. His leg was fully robotic. He stumbled a little but soon found it easy to walk with. "Thanks Chaos. This looks..."

"Good?" Cross finished, smiling weakly.

"Heh, just like old times!" Leo smirked. "Hey, um... wow" He blinked, noticing the bags under Cross's eyes. "You um... you look like shit" He commented.

"Yeah? Well that robotic leg of yours looks like double shit" Cross retorted.

Leo poked out his tongue. "Thats not even a thing!" Leo yelled.

It was silent between them after that. After all this, they were still bickering. Nothing had changed. It seemed unnatural and oddly familiar. Cross sighed and pulled out an applejuice he had been hiding behind him. "Here" He offered. Leo stared at him with confusion. "It was an apology present from the blues.... i figured you might want it. I did steal your last one after all" He admitted, grumbling.

"Thanks?" Leo sounded unsure. He took the applejuice off Cross's hands and took a sip. "Its good"

Cross couldn't help but smile at that.

\---

Cross and Leo bickered a lot.

Even after the incident nothing much changed. Well, expect for Cross sneakily keeping an eye on Leo whenever they were in a fight. Anyways, Leo and Cross had always thought they hated eachother. They called eachother names, shouted at eachother a lot and never usually had a decent conversation. Thats what you do when you hate someone, right? But they didn't, and it took a lost leg to figure that out.

They liked eachother. They liked eachother a little more then they should. They liked eachother more then they had any right to! They loved eachother and not in a friend-way. It didn't make any sense. After a while, they realised that they yelled to hide their feelings. Knowing that, you'd think they'd tell the other but they wouldn't. They don't think they **ever** could and surprisingly, they shared many similarities... and one of them is hating change. Love is just too big of a change for the two of them to handle...

...and when push comes to shove, atleast they aren't completely blind to their love.

Emphasis on _completely._


End file.
